historicafandomcom-20200222-history
First Nephi
The First Book of Nephi is the first book of the Book of Mormon and the first of four books with the name Nephi. It is a first-person narrative of the prophet Nephi, who wrote of events that began around 600 BC. Nephi's family escaped from Jerusalem before its destruction by Babylonia, survived in the wilderness, built a ship, and sailed to the Americas. Book Introduction The book opens by saying that it was an account of Lehi and his wife Sariah and their four sons, named Laman, Lemuel, Sam, and Nephi. God warned Lehi to depart from the land of Jerusalem because he prophesied unto the people concerning the impending Babylonian invasion, and they took a three days' journey into the wilderness. Nephi took his family and returned to Jerusalem after the record of the Jews, and they took the daughters of Ishmael as wives. They took their families into the wilderness, and Nephi's brethren rebelled against him, leading to Nephi confounding them and building a ship. They sailed until they landed in the promised land, and it was revealed that Nephi wrote the record. Chapter 1 Nephi began the record of his people - in 600 BC, Lehi saw in vision a pillar of fire and read from a book of prohecy, praising God, foretelling the coming of the Messiah, and foretelling the destruction of Jerusalem; he was persecuted by the Jews. Nephi, having been born of goodly parents, was taught by his father and claimed to have a great knowledge of the goodness and the mysteries of God. He decided to make a record in the language of his father, which consisted of the learning of the Jews and the language of the Egyptians. In the first year of the reign of King Zedekiah of Judah, Lehi had his vision from God, and he was overcome by the Spirit. He was carried away in a vision, seeing the heavens open, and thinking that he saw God sitting on the throne while seeing numberless concourses of angels who were singing and praising their God. He then saw one descend from the midst of heaven, seeing twelve others follow him, with all of them coming to the Earth. The first came and stood beside Lehi, giving him a book and telling him to read it. As Lehi read, he was filled with the spirit of God. His father was warned about the impending destruction of Jerusalem and the exile of the Jews in Babylonia, and he made a record of these events. Nephi proceeded to make an abridgement of the record upon plates which he made with his own hands, and he also sought to make an account of his own life. The Jews mocked Lehi because of his testaments, testifying of their wickedness and their abominations, as well as of the coming of a Messiah and of the redemption of the world. When the Jews heard these things, they were angry with him, and Nephi swore to show his readers the tender mercies of the God upon those whom he chose, because of their faith, to make them mighty even unto the power of deliverance. Chapter 2 and his family leaving Jerusalem, 600 BC]]Lehi took his family into the wilderness by the Red Sea, leaving their property. Lehi offered a sacrifice to God and taught his sons to keep the commandments - Laman and Lemuel murmured against their father, while Nephi was obedient and prayed in faith; God spoke to him, and he was chosen to rule over his brethren. It came to pass that God had spake unto Lehi, and he commanded Lehi to take his family and depart into the wilderness. He was obedient, departing into the wilderness and leaving behind his house, his inherited land, his gold, his silver, and his precious things, taking only his family, provisions, and tents. They settled by the borders near the shore of the Red Sea, traveling in the wilderness with his family, consisting of his wife Sariah and their sons Laman, Lemuel, Sam, and Nephi. They traveled for three days until their pitched their tent in a valley by a riverside, where Lehi built an altar of stones and made an offering to God, giving thanks unto God. He called the name of the river "Laman", and it emptied into the Red Sea. When Lehi saw that the waters emptied into the fountain of the Red Sea, he told Laman to should be like the mighty river and run into the fountain of all righteousness. He also told Lemuel to be mightly like the valley, firm and steadfast, and immovable in keeping the commandments of God. Laman and Lemuel murmured things against their father, believing that he was foolish to leave behind his riches, and that he was imagining things. They also did not believe that Jerusalem would be destroyed, and were against their father. Lehi did not speak to them until the frames shook before him, and they did not utter against him again, doing as he commanded. Nephi, who was young and curious about the God, cried unto him, and God proceeded to visit him and soften his heart, making him believe all the words which had been spoken by his father; unlike his brothers, Nephi did not rebel against Lehi. He spoke to Sam, making known to him God's message, and Sam believed him. Laman and Lemuel did not hear Nephi's words, so Sam cried unto God for them. God spoke to Nephi, telling him that, because of his faith and his diligent search for God, he would prosper and be led to a promised land which was prepared for him. He also told him that his brothers would be cut off from the presence of God, and that, if Nephi kept his commandments, he would become a ruler and a teacher over his brethren. God also warned Nephi that, if they rebelled against him, he would curse them even with a sore curse, and they would have no power over Nephi's seed. Chapter 3 with treasure]]Lehi's sons returned to Jerusalem to obtain the plates of brass, but Laban refused to give the plates up. Nephi exhorted and encouraged his brethren, but Laban stole their property and attempted to kill them. Laman and Lemuel smote Nephi and Sam and were reproved by an angel, occurring in 592 BC. Nephi returned from speaking with God to the tent of his father, where Lehi told him that he had dreamed of God commanding him that his children should return to Jerusalem and recover the record of the Jews from the wealthy Laban. Nephi's brothers murmured, saying that it was a hard thing to do. Nephi told his father that he would do the things that God had commanded, making his father proud. Nephi and his brethren went back too Jeruslaem, where they consulted with each other. They then cast lots to see which of them would go in unto the house of Laban, with Laman receiving the lot. They talked as they sat in the house, and Laman desired of Laban the records which were engraven upon the brass plates, which contained Lehi's genealogy. Laban was angry, and he thrust Laman from his presence, deciding to slay him for being a robber. Laman fled out of his presence and told his other brothers of Laban's actions, and Nephi told his brothers that they would be faithful in keeping the commandments, even if they murdered Laban. They returned to their old home to claim their gold, silver, and precious things. After they gathered their precious things, the brothers once more headed to Laban's home, where Laban lusted after the brothers' property. He sent his servants to slay the brothers and steal their property, and they were forced to leave behind their property and flee. They fled to the wilderness, where they hid in the cavity of a rock. Laman was angry with Nephi and with Lehi, and Lemuel followed in Lama's hatred. Laman and Lemuel spoke many hard words unto Nephi and Sam, and they smote them with a rod. However, an angel of God stood before them, telling them that they would go up to Jerusalem, while Sam and Nephi were revived. God also swore that Laban would be delivered to the brothers. Chapter 4 Nephi slew Laban at God's commandment and then secured the plates of brass by stratagem - Zoram chose to join Lehi's family in the wilderness. The brothers decided to return to Jerusalem, where they sought to be strong like Moses. The brothers went to Jerusalem, sneaking into Laban's house. Nephi beheld a drunken Laban and beheaded him with his own sword, justifying it by saying that God delivered him to his hands, that he sought to kill him, that he had ignored God's commandments, and that he had taken away the brothers' property. Nephi then took Laban's garments and put them upon his own body, and he also wore his armor. After he did so, he went into Laban's treasury, and he commanded Laban's servant, in Laban's voice, that he should go with him into the treasury. The servant, believing Nephi to be Laban, let him into the treasury. Nephi then came outside and told his scared brothers that he was Nephi, not Laban, and Nephi proceeded to capture the servant of Laban. The servant Zoram agreed to accompany the brothers back into the wilderness, and Nephi was pleased, as Zoram joining the brothers in the wilderness meant that the Judeans would not know where the brothers had gone. The brothers took the plates of brass and the servant of Laban, and they departed into the wilderness and journeyed into Lehi's tent. Chapter 5 Lehi and Sariah were glad to see their sons return, with Sariah having complained to her husband that he was too much of a visionary and had risked their sons lives. The sons offered sacrifices, and they found that the plates of brass contained writings of Moses and the prophets; the plates identified Lehi as a descendant of Joseph. Lehi prophesied concerning his seed and the preservation of the plates, saying that his descendants would be preserved. Chapter 6 Nephi proceeded to write of the things of God, hoping to persuade men to come unto God and be saved. Chapter 7 Lehi's sons returned to Jeruslaem and invited Ishmael and his household to join them in their journey. Lehi's sons took Ishmael's daughters as wives, and Laman and Lemuel decided to rebel against Nephi, Sam, and Ishmael. Nephi exhorted his brethren to have faith in God, but they bound him with cords and planned his destruction. He was freed by the power of faith, and his brothers asked for forgiveness. Lehi and his company offered sacrifice and burnt offerings as a sign of loyalty to God. Chapter 8 Lehi had another vision from God, seeing a vision of the tree of life - he partook of its fruit and desired his family to do likewise. He saw a rod of iron, a strait and narrow path, and the mists of darkness that enshrouded men. Sariah, Nephi, and Sam partook of the fruit, but Laman and Lemuel, the rebellious sons, refused. Chapter 9 Nephi made two sorts of records, each of which were called the "plates of Nephi". The larger plates contained a secular history, while the smaller ones dealt primarily with sacred things. Chapter 10 Lehi predicted that the Jews would be taken captive by the Babylonians, and he told of the coming among the Jews of a Messiah, a Savior, and a Redeemer - Lehi told also of the coming of the one who should baptize the Lamb of God. Lehi told of his death and the resurrection of the Messiah, compared the scattering and gathering of Israel to an olive tree, and spoke of the Son of God, of the gift of the Holy Ghost, and of the need for righteousness. Chapter 11 Nephi saw the spirit of God and was shown in vision the tree of life, seeing Mary and learning of the condescension of God. He saw the baptism, ministry, and crucifixion of Jesus, and he saw also the call and ministry of the Twelve Apostles. Chapter 12 Nephi saw in vision the land of promise; the righteousness, iniquity, and downfall of its inhabitants, the coming of Jesus among them, how the Twelve Disciples and the Twelve Apostles would judge Israel, and the loathsome and filthy state of those who dwindled in unbelief. Chapter 13 Nephi saw in vision the church of the devil set up among the Gentiles, the discovery and colonizing of the Americas, the loss of many plain and precious parts of the Bible, the resultant state of gentile apostasy, the restoration of the gospel, the coming forth of latter-day scripture, and the building up of Zion. Chapter 14 An angel told Nephi of the blessings and cursings to fall upon the Gentiles - there were only two churches: the Church of Jesus Christ and the church of the devil. The Saints of God in all nations were persecuted by the great and abominable church (referring to the Catholic Church), while the Apostle John would write concerning the end of the world. Chapter 15 Lehi's seed were to receive the gospel from the Gentiles in the latter days, and the gathering of Israel was likened unto an olive tree whose natural branches would be grafted in again. Nephi interpreted the vision of the tree of life and spoke of the justice of God in dividing the wicked from the righteous. Chapter 16 After Nephi spoke to his brothers, they were surprised that he had declared unto them hard things, while he told them that he had justified the righteous and spoken hard things against the wicked. Lehi's sons went on to marry the daughters of Ishmael, and the brass ball-shaped compass Liahona guided their course in the wilderness. Messages from God were written on the Liahona from time to time. Ishmael went on to pass away, and his family murmured because of afflictions. Chapter 17 In 592 BC, Nephi was commanded by God to build a ship, but his brothers opposed him; he exhorted them by recounting the history of God's dealings with Israel. Nephi was filled with the power of God, and his brethren were forbidden to touch him lest they wither as a dried reed. Chapter 18 The ship was finished, and Lehi and Sariah had two more children: Jacob and Joseph. The company embarked for the promised land, but the sons of Ishmael and their wives joined in revelry and rebellion. Nephi was bound, and the ship was driven back by a terrible tempest. However, he was freed, and by his prayer the storm ceased. The people arrived in the promised land in 589 BC. Chapter 19 Nephi made plates of ore and recorded his history of his people, and Nephi told of the sufferings and crucifixion of Jesus 600 years later. He also learned that the Jews would be despised and scattered until the latter days, when they would return to God. Chapter 20 God revealed his purposes to Israel, and Israel was chosen in the furnace of affliction and was to go forth from Babylon; this occurred between 588 and 570 BC. God commanded the Jews to go forth of Babylon, flee from the Chaldeans, and return to freedom. Chapter 21 The Messiah was said to be a light to the Gentiles and would free the prisoners; Israel would be gathered with power in the last days, and Kings would be their nursing fathers. Chapter 22 Israel would be scattered upon all the face of the earth, and the gentiles would nurse and nourish Israel with the gospel in the last days. Israel would be gathered and saved, and the wicked would burn as stubble; the kingdom of the devil would be destroyed, and Satan would be bound. Nephi ended his record by saying, "Wherefore, ye need not suppose that I and my father are the only ones that have testified, and also taught htem. Wherefore, if ye shall be obedient to the commandments, and endure to the end, ye shall be saved at the last day. And thus it is. Amen." Category:Book of Mormon Category:Mormonism